Le Botaniste
by mo. moi. simplement moi
Summary: Fin d'une journée de travail en ce début d'automne. Un homme est plongé dans ses pensées, sans ce douter du travail de deuil qu'il entame, sans le vouloir.


L'homme se tenait debout, le dos légèrement penché sur sa table de travaille.

Les mains soigneusement protégées par d'épais gans en cuir, il était concentré sur chacun de ses gestes.

Chaque soins qu'il prodiguait à la plante étaient d'une importance cruciale s'il voulait exploiter ses propriété magique au maximum.

La serre était d'une propreté impeccable.

Soucieux de l'efficacité et la rapidité des soins qu'il devait donner à toutes ses plantes, l'homme veillait à ce que rien ne traine sur les paillasses et sur le sol, mis à part les outils et les plantes l'occupant sur le moment.

Le couché de soleil de ce début d'automne illuminait d'un rouge chaleureux et réconfortant le sanctuaire du botaniste.

L'endroit éblouissait quiconque le pénétrant par sa douceur, sa tranquillité et sa sérénité.

Après s'être assuré que la plante avait reçus tous les soins nécessaires pour sa bonne croissance, l'homme la replaça avec ses sœurs sur l'immense table qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

Il se rendit dans l'atelier attenant pour chercher l'éponge, le balais et la pelle avant d'entamer un nettoyage rigoureux et vérifia plusieurs fois que chaque choses étaient à sa place.

Lorsque ce fut fais, il retourna dans le petit atelier et se lava les mains avec la même attention, avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment de pierre abritant son foyer.

Il longea quelques couloirs et gravit quelques escaliers avant d'atteindre ses appartements.

Un feux ronflait dans un coin de la pièce de vie, les flammes léchant les pierres de la cheminée et éclairant chaleureusement le petit salon.

Un doux sourire vint détendre son visage sérieux.

Après avoir posé sa fine baguette sur la table basse, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour une toilette rapide.

Il vérifia que sa tenue était vierge de toute trace de terre ou d'une quelconque substance mal venue, puis se dirigea vers la salle servant de réfectoire aux habitants du vieux château.

Tandis qu'il descendait les quelques étages, des dizaines d'adolescents affluèrent de tout côtés pour rejoindre eux aussi la salle à manger.

Répondant gentiment aux jeunes gens qui le saluaient, il se dit que le hasard agissait sur la vie de façon surprenante.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dis pendant ses premières années de scolarité qu'il finirait professeur dans cet antique collège, encouragé par un dangereux criminel à développer son don pour les plantes, respecté par ses élèves et ses collègues, autant pour son attitude douce et engageante que par ses faits d'armes…

Non, si on le lui avait dit lors de sa première rentrée dans cette école, il aurait cru à une blague.

Il aurait cru à une blague de très mauvais goût.

Et il aurait pris la mouche, aurait pensé que l'on se moquait de lui et il se serait encore plus refermé sur lui-même, refusant ostensiblement de faire un quelconque mouvement vers se futur.

Il était bien loin maintenant le Neville Londubat, pleurnichard et rondouillard, maladroit et malheureux, pessimiste et défaitiste.

Bien sur, les années de collège en internat, séparé de sa famille, entouré de jeunes de son âge, aurait peut être pu être pour quelque chose dans le changement de comportement et de caractère du jeune homme.

De pouvoir s'ouvrir, s'épanouir parmi des camarades de son âge aurait pu l'amener à gagner de la confiance en lui.

Partager des années d'insouciance et d'innocence avec des amis aurait pu l'aider à ce sentir mieux, sinon bien, dans sa peau.

Malheureusement pour lui et ses amis, ce n'était pas l'innocence et l'insouciance de leur jeunesse qui leurs avait donné de l'assurance.

Malheureusement ils avaient connu la guerre et les horreurs qui l'accompagne toujours, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants.

La mort et la destruction étaient devenue lors de sa sixième année leur pain quotidien.

Mais les tentions étaient déjà présente l'année précédente.

Son plus proche ami, le héros de la guerre, le Survivant, l'Élu, puis plus tard le Sauveur, avait instauré alors des cours illégaux et clandestins de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

À quinze ans, Harry Potter était passé maître en défense.

À quinze ans seulement, il avait déjà affronté plusieurs fois le Mage Noir responsable de toutes les horreurs qu'ils avaient connus alors.

Quinze ans… comme il y repensait, le professeur de botanique senti la douleur d'une enfance gâchée étreindre son cœur.

À cette époque, Neville était encore un garçon très effacé et plein de doute quand à ses capacités à se défendre de manière acceptable.

Mais c'est aussi l'année durant laquelle sa rage de réussir c'était enflammée.

Car l'une des criminelle ayant torturé jusqu'à la folie Alice et Frank Londubat, ses parents, deux chasseurs de mages noirs très réputés, s'était évadée de la prison, légendairement inviolable, des sorciers.

Et l'idée que cette criminelle était en liberté, à porté de sorts vengeurs, Neville était déterminé à apprendre à vaincre son manque de foi en lui.

À partir de là, son caractère, son comportement avaient changés.

Il avait organisé la résistance interne au château de Hogwarts.

Il avait tenu tête à ces deux criminels qui s'improvisaient professeurs pour mieux torturer la jeunesse sorcière.

Il les avait défié, et avait ainsi acquit le respect et la confiance de ses pairs.

De l'élèves médiocre, il était à son tour devenu un héro de la guerre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le botaniste fit passer docilement le plat que l'un de ses collègue lui réclamait.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le repas avait commencé, et même ne se rappelait pas s'être assit à la table professorale.

Ses collègues et les élèves avaient remarqués que Neville Londubat se perdait régulièrement dans ses pensées, oubliant totalement se qui se passait autour de lui.

Dans ces moment là, il était possible de voir les ténèbres se refléter dans ses yeux sombres.

Les professeurs, dans la confidence, n'essayaient pas de déranger ses sombres souvenirs, préférant attendre que le professeur au caractère doux et attentionné revienne à la surface, respectant ses blessures.

Les élèves, eux, bien que devinant que l'homme aux yeux sombres avait connu la guerre et qu'il conservait certaines cicatrices mal refermées, étaient parfois effrayés par ce regard perdu, triste et à moitié mort de leur professeur.

Cela était tellement différent avec le comportement habituel de leur botaniste préféré, doux, attentif, attentionné, chaleureux. Cela reflétait si bien l'horreur qu'ils n'avaient pas connu, mais qui restait si présente dans les mémoires collectives.

Pour ces adolescents privilégiés, ces regards étaient peut-être le seul moyen de prendre conscience de la réalité des récits qu'ils avaient entendu dans le foyer familiale.

Même si la plupart des adultes avaient à présent connu la seconde guerre de Tom Jedusor, la majorité en parlait comme d'un évènement si lointain qu'il ne parvenait plus à les atteindre.

Pourtant il ne s'était pas écoulé plus d'une quinzaine d'années.

Le traumatisme lié à cette guerre incitait au déni.

Chacun gardait ses blessures bien profondément enfouies dans un endroit de leur cerveaux qu'ils n'activaient que lorsque la nuit tombait, cachant, camouflant leurs cris, leurs pleurs, les visions d'horreurs, et les peurs indélébiles.

La nouvelle génération n'était pas excessivement touché par le traumatisme après guerre.

Mais lorsque les élèves croisaient le regard inquiétant du botaniste lors de ses vagabondages spirituel, l'insouciance, la joie de leur enfance tranquille se trouvait perturbée par cette réalité si palpable chez lui.

Après avoir peu à peu repris conscience des personnes l'entourant, Neville s'assura qu'aucun des plats qui étaient situés près de lui n'intéressait ses collègues, avant de replonger dans ses réflexions.

La guerre l'avait terriblement affecté.

Il avait réussi, tout le temps qu'elle avait durée, à s'élever dans la résistance, à prendre les commende de celle-ci et il aurait rendu fière ses parents, il le savait.

Sa grand-mère ne tarissait plus déloge sur son petit-fils, jusqu'à son décès.

Il n'avait aucune raison de se cacher, il était fier de ce qu'il avait accomplit, il était fier d'avoir tenu, d'avoir résisté.

Non, il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait dans son adolescence.

Ce qu'il regrettait, c'était que ce psychopathe ait existé.

Qu'il ait rendu nécessaire cette guerre.

Qu'il ait rendu nécessaire tout ces sacrifices, tout ces morts, toutes ces destructions, la menace de l'annihilation du monde sorcier et du monde moldu.

Neville était torturé par la vision de tout ses jeunes camarades, ceux qui ne devaient pas participer aux combats, qui baignaient dans leurs sang, ceux qui étaient figés dans l'éternité par le sortilège mortel, mais laissant intacte leur corps.

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire complètement, définitivement le deuil de tous ces êtres chers et précieux, il ne pouvait oublier toutes ces vies si prometteuses, gâchées par la folie d'un seul homme.

Il restait hanté par les cris de détresse, d'horreur, d'agonie de tout ceux qu'il n'avait pas su protéger.

Lors de la bataille, il avait fait preuve de sang froid, gardant irrémédiablement en tête son but , les enjeux, les espoirs et les doutes, enrichissant son énergie des uns et occultant de son esprit les autres…

Mais après la victoire, LEUR victoire, après la chute du Lord Noir, après avoir reçus les honneur pour son courage et sa loyauté, après qu'on lui ait appris qu'il pouvais choisir la voix qu'il voudrait sans avoir à fournir aucun effort, Neville avait renoncé à la carrière prometteuse d'Auror qu'on lui apportait sur un plateau.

Il avait renoncer à reprendre le flambeaux de ses parents.

Il avait opté pour une vie tranquille, sereine.

Il n'avait pas voulu se plonger dans le tumulte d'une carrière d'élite, célèbre et adulée par tout le monde, que le ministère avait offert aux héros de la guerre.

D'ailleurs, pensa-t-il avec un doux sourire, ils avaient tous décliné l'offre.

Lui, le Sauveur, comme s'entêtaient à l'appeler les sorciers, Ron et Hermione, Minerva. Tous.

Même cette décoration, cet Ordre de Merlin première classe, ils ne l'avaient accepté que parce qu'ils étaient encore trop abasourdis par les évènements pour ce rendre compte qu'on leur remettait un morceau de parchemin avec une petite coupe.

Chacun s'en était retourné dans ses études et avait obtenus son diplômes par ses propres moyens avant de se consacrer à la profession qu'il s'était choisi.

Après avoir activement aidé à la reconstruction du château de l'école, Neville était devenu professeur.

Il profitait maintenant du calme d'une paix durables et ne se consacrait plus qu'exclusivement à la botanique et l'enseignement de cet art des plantes.

Il laissait les années couler sur lui sans essayer de les retenir.

Il profitait de chaque détails apaisant, joyeux, émouvant qui croisait son chemin.

Il se contentait d'apprécier à sa juste valeur le souffle qui gonflait ses poumons, l'activité sanguine qu'il sentait battre en lui, il se délectait de chaque bouchées de nourriture qu'il avalait.

Il faisait de longue marche dans le parc du collège, profitant, savourant chaque rayons de soleil venant caresser sa peau.

Il s'émerveillait de la vie présente partout autour de lui, écoutant avec ravissement le chant des oiseaux qui avaient fini par repeupler la Forêt Interdite.

Définitivement, Neville Londubat avait renoncé à toute forme de d'agitation.

Même ses cours se déroulaient dans le calme et la sérénité.

Sa douce aura, son calme, ses attentions avaient toujours eu raison de l'agitation, du chahut de ses élèves.

Malgré ces moments où les souvenirs prenaient le pas sur le présents, Neville était considéré à l'unanimité comme le professeur le plus aimé, le plus respecté et le plus demandé par ses élèves.

La tranquillité avec la quelle il envisageait à présent la vie le rendait accessible à tous ses élèves, les plus studieux comme les plus dissipés.

Ses collègues, eux aussi appréciaient beaucoup le botaniste.

Il avait été l'élève de la plupart d'entre eux.

Ils avaient vu l'évolution du jeune homme, le comprenaient et l'encourageaient dans ses décisions.

La directrice, Minerva, était très proche avec lui.

Ils se comprenaient tout à fait après avoir vécu les mêmes choses.

Et ils partageaient maintenant chaque instant, chaque détail de la vie courante, les chérissant et les collectionnant.

Minerva avait remplacé sa grand-mère, mais leur relation ne s'arrêtait pas là, la directrice était une véritable amie, une confidente.

Elle l'encourageait à ne pas se bousculer, à garder ses distance avec l'agitation, l'effervescence qui régnait en dehors des murs de l'école.

Lui veillait à ce que l'honorable femme profite de ses dernières années, lui apportant toute la douceur et toutes les attentions que son âge avancée et sa trop longue expérience réclamait.

Le repas fini, le jeune homme accompagna la Directrice jusque dans ses appartements pour partager avec elle une tisane, puis après c'être assuré du confort et de la tranquillité de la vieille femme, il redescendit chez lui.

Il lu son courrier, assis au coin du feu, prenant nouvelle de la vie tranquille et paisible que tout ses autres amis avaient choisis.

Rassuré par les bonnes nouvelles, la tranquillité durable qu'il souhaitait pour tout les êtres chers qu'il avait, il s'endormi, détendu, tout habillé, dans son fauteuil.

Il était vivant, et était bien parti pour le rester encore très longtemps.

Peut-être suffisamment longtemps pour laisser reposer en paix les âmes de ceux qu'il avait perdu un jour de juin, il y a quinze ans de cela.


End file.
